


A Lesson Learned

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Manhandling, No Aftercare, No Lube, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Llaine, patience thin, had already waved away the sweet-smelling smokethreetimes that afternoon. When the fourth cloud drifted into his face, he finally voiced his frustration with a sharp exhale through his nose, flicked his eyes from the papers in his hands to glare at his colleague over his reading glasses.





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Harkonnen belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Llaine](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2939603)** , patience thin, had already waved away the sweet-smelling smoke _three_ times that afternoon. When the fourth cloud drifted into his face, he finally voiced his frustration with a sharp exhale through his nose, flicked his eyes from the papers in his hands to glare at his colleague over his reading glasses.

**[Harkonnen](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=40391007)** ’s attempt at an innocent smile miserably failed to mask the mischief, and Llaine decided then that he needed to be taught a lesson. He knew the smoke that came from Harkonnen’s lungs was organic and potent, and potentially addictive; the persistent lightheadedness that now prevented him from concentrating, from thinking rationally, only proved this.

Llaine laid both his glasses and papers on the desk that separated the two of them, then stood and moved for the door. He paused as he grasped the handle, then took a step back and turned on his heel, caught Harkonnen’s confused gaze. “Bend over.”

He abruptly felt as if he was simultaneously in his body and observing from afar as Harkonnen hesitantly stood, frowning. “What?”

The growl of frustration that came from Llaine was low, sounded distant to his own ears. He wouldn’t have even considered himself the source if not for Harkonnen’s surprised, and perhaps aroused, expression.

When Harkonnen didn’t obey, Llaine strode over to him. He tightly gripped him by the back of the neck, and, with the aid of surprise, easily shoved him forward onto the desk. He pinned Harkonnen down with his own weight by applying pressure to the spot between his shoulders. “I said: _Bend_. _Over_.”

There was a few long, heavy seconds of silence as the room’s atmosphere changed. Without another word, Llaine’s hands slid under Harkonnen’s belly to blindly unfasten his pants. He earned a gasp as he shoved Harkonnen’s pants down his thighs with a swift motion, then slicked up a couple of fingers with Harkonnen’s precum before slowly, steadily, inserting one into his entrance; was a bit surprised, and glad, to discover how loose he already was.

Even with his mind clouded, Llaine didn’t miss how quickly Harkonnen took to the current situation; vaguely wondered if this was exactly what Harkonnen had hoped for, had fantasized about.

Llaine withdrew when Harkonnen could comfortably take three. He wiped his fingers off with Harkonnen’s shirt, then freed himself, coaxed his cock to fully harden as he slicked himself up with his own precum.

“Is this what you wanted?” Llaine rumbled, pressing the head of his cock against Harkonnen’s entrance. He ignored Harkonnen’s sharp inhale of surprise as the wide head fully breached, enjoyed how Harkonnen’s body instinctively clenched and squirmed around him in an effort to slow things down.

Out of patience, Llaine didn’t allow Harkonnen time to adjust, didn’t want him to. Looming over him, he firmly wrapped a hand around Harkonnen’s throat, briefly entertained the thought of halting the air from his lungs once and for all, then dragged himself halfway out before slamming back in. Harkonnen’s strangled yelp was music to his ears as his body jolted, and Llaine growled low.

Llaine’s pace didn’t take long to morph into something rough and fast and desperate. The room quickly filled with heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping skin, with Harkonnen’s loud moans and unabashed pleads for _more_ as he clung to the desk’s edge.

Seconds after he sharply dug the nails of his free hand into Harkonnen’s hip, he heard Harkonnen give a strangled cry, didn’t have to look to know that he irreversibly ruined the papers under him.

Llaine grunted as Harkonnen clenched, pace faltering, and within a handful of thrusts he followed suit, cock pulsing as he generously emptied himself.

He released his hold on Harkonnen to prop himself up as he caught his breath, felt relief as he realized the fog was finally, rapidly, clearing from his mind. Llaine carefully withdrew when he was steady once more, then tucked himself back into his pants after wiping himself off with Harkonnen’s shirt.

“Clean up this mess,” Llaine evenly ordered, smoothing out his clothes. He walked out of his and Harkonnen’s office without a backwards glance.


End file.
